Kaname's Knight
by Un Amore Belle
Summary: A girl is attacked by a vampire witch of time & space and gets sent to the VK world because she will become a pure-blood vampire and is adopted by Chairman Cross. Happens around the time of Shizuka's apperence in the first season. KanamexOC. PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

**Yeah, that was a crappy summary wasn't it?**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>The December chill caused me to burrow my hands further in the pockets of my dark red trench coat. It was my favorite and it has been in my possession for a couple of years now never failing to warm me in the harsh winters. My hurried pace slowed down when a shadow crossed the alleyway opening in front of me.<p>

I know cliché right?

A twenty-year old girl taking a short cut to her apartment down a dark alley in the middle of the night only happens in those cheesy horror flicks that my friend always makes me watch with her since she's too afraid to watch them alone. But I usually take this route since the café I work at is two blocks away. No, I don't wait tables at Café Nouveau. It's a cute little French themed café that the owner actually pays me to play the piano in. According to her I had all the right qualities. I was a skinny girl with nice legs that could pull off short cocktail dresses when they hosted important events. I had long flowing brown hair and strange colored eyes (they were a honey color with a reddish brown hue encircling the pupil). I actually had talent to play the piano. And the final and most obvious reason was that I was hired was because I was French myself and had an appealing accent to boot. If she hadn't been a woman happily married I would've thought she was hitting on me with all the staring and compliments she gave me during the interview.

I chuckled remembering her reaction when I told her that I wasn't married or dating anyone. But she admired my independent attitude. Café Nouveau was like a little family and we all watched each others bac-

Something heavy tackled me to the ground knocking the wind from my lungs. A mugging? A rapists? A serial killer? The person behind me could have been a number of horrible things but when I turn my head I found something unexpected.

An old lady.

"Wha-?" before I could voice my confusion the elderly woman had bent down and latched onto my neck breaking the skin and sending fire threw my veins. AHHH! A silent scream stuck in my throat and I struggled against my attacker. Her hands grabbed onto my arms pinning them to the ground with long talons lodged into my wrist. Where the hell does a little old lady get nails like that! In an act of desperation I slammed the side of my head into her face hearing a crunch from her nose breaking and a pop from my eardrum busting.

The woman flew off my back with an animalistic screech clutching at her bloodied face. Seeing my chance I ran down the alley and onto the empty street holding my hand against my neck to stop the blood flowing freely from the wound there. A slow insistent burning was creeping throughout my whole body from the two puncture wounds in my neck. What the hell was that? Was she some vampire? Because she didn't look as good as Edward Cullen!

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I had all the intention of calling 911 but when I looked at the black screen I saw the vampire/old lady running after me in the reflection. Picking up my speed I spotted a park a little farther down and ran to it for cover. Maybe I can hide somewhere?

Ducking under a small bridge that ran through the park I pulled out my phone again and hastily punched in three numbers. I wasn't afraid so my hands weren't trembling as I held the phone up to my good ear. In all the scary movies that I watched with my friend the people most likely got killed because they were panicking in a scene like this. I just need to keep a cool head and calm do-

"We're sorry; you are out of the service area to make a call. Please move to a better location and try again." The recorded voice of a woman played back.

"Damn it!" I brought my hand up to my mouth and froze hoping my outburst hadn't attracted the wrong kind of attention. Holding my phone to the side I scanned the area with the blank screen. Trees, bushes, and bench all clear. Hopefully that monster, because that sure as hell wasn't a human with those glittering red eyes, gave up and left. Allowing my tense shoulders to relax I let out a muffled scream when a hand closed over my mouth suddenly.

"Quiet kid if you know what's good for you." The woman hissed all of a sudden in front of my face. "I'm hungry and you've already been bitten so I either drain you now or you suffer later. This is the first time I've had blood in a while and I'm not letting my chance slip away."

"Get off Grandma!" I yelled out in English so she could understand that _I _wasn't on the menu tonight. I bite her hand and tasted blood. The burning in my body suddenly flared and I let out a scream of agony as I came close to passing out from the pain. With a last burst of energy I stood up and threw her, along with myself since I was still biting her, into the river behind her. Instead of floating to the top like I had predicted we continued to sink, and sink, and sink. It seemed as if there weren't a bottom. The cold water clashed with the heat emanating from my body and I thrashed around wildly until the lack of oxygen started to get to me and my movements turned sluggish.

My eyes started to close but a voice brought me back to semi-consciousness.

"Sorry, it seems I got out of hand."

I stared blankly at the lady floating in front of me, all energy already having left my body.

Where did that wrinkly old vampire lady go?

"I am a witch of time and space and I have power over the fabric of the universe." She moved closer to me, giving off a soft light that allowed me to see her in the dark water. Now that she seemed in her right mind again she was actually pretty, reminding me of Glinda from the 'Wizard of Oz'. I guess she turns into the wicked witch when she's cranky. "I'm afraid I've been without a meal for some time now and I lost control for a while. Sadly I have bit you and you will transform into a vampire but since you managed to obtain some of my blood as a result you are going to be a very powerful vampire. I cannot allow a being as strong as you into this world so I will have to transport you to a world where there are others similar to keep balance." She touched my forehead and I began to lose consciousness.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry I'm going to get to the Vampire Knight world next chapter.<strong>

**Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think so far or at least wait until next chapter before giving up on this story!**


	2. Day 1

**OMG! I have to thank everyone who R&R! I started to dance when I saw the stats! And I was in a public library but I didn't care because I will publicly humiliate myself for you guys anytime!**

**Extra love to… **

**Kanna's Master **

**AquamarineCherryblossom**

**Bellabooella**

**Crimson Rose Vines**

**I love you guys so much!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>Red.<p>

It was everywhere.

Even the moon wasn't free of the red that surrounded me.

My fingers twitched but that was about the only part of my body I could move, everything else felt numb from the loss of blood. Was I drowning? I know I was in water. Sinking to the bottom. But I don't know if you can call it drowning if you don't remember getting into the water in the first place. In the back of my mind I somehow knew I was the cause of all the red around me, the blood from my wounds having leaked into the water for some time now.

How long have I been under?

My glassy eyes stared at the full moon. Is this it? Was I going to die? Well, that sucks since I don't recall what brought me up to this point. Aren't people supposed to have those things that show your past before you go, what do you call them? Flashpacks was it? God, the blood loss is affecting my thinking.

Right when I felt my back touch a hard surface I gave upon any chance of living.

Wait what's that?

It looked like someone swimming towards me.

The red moon outlined their figure as they reached out and began to pull me up to the surface.

'At least I now they'll have a body to put in the casket at my funeral.' I thought as darkness finally took over my thoughts and vision.

**xXx**

My whole body felt like one big bruise. Everything hurt and I would've groaned in pain if I wasn't so tired. I had had a weird dream about an anime that I watched. It had been about Vampire Knight and the main character, Yuki, had saved me from drowning then she had dragged me to the Chairman. After that I woke up, but I still refuse to open my eyes since I'm so tired. I can feel a soft bed under me so I must've made it home.

I hear voices a few feet away from me. did I leave the T.V. on? No, they sound too real. What are people doing in my apartment?

"Is she really going to be okay?" a girl's voice worriedly asked. "There was a lot of blood in the water when I saved her?"

"Don't worry Yuki," another voice, this time a man's, answered. "She just needs some rest."

"But she's been asleep for two days!"

Were they talking about me?

"She'll wake up soon enough just give her time. And speaking of time you're going to be late to class."

"Oh, you're right! I'll come by again after school to check on her."

"Make good grades my daughter and make Daddy proud!"

"I will!"

The sound of a door closing sounded weird since only one of my ears seemed to be functioning.

"You can open your eyes now." The male's voice from earlier said. "I am aware that you are awake."

"What happened?" I croaked my throat aching from the effort.

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

Finally giving in I opened my eyes and just stared at the scarf fed man in front of me.

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

And some more staring.

I'm seeing things.

Because standing in front of me was Chairman Cross from the anime I had just been dreaming about.

"Do you know who attacked you? Those wounds look intentional and they were very severe." The Chairman frowned when he saw my confused gaze. "If Yuki hadn't seen the blood on her patrol then you would be dead right now."

"D-dead?" I tried to sit up but when I put pressure on my wrists I let out a yelp and collapsed back onto the bed. Bringing my bandaged hands to my face I saw some blood coloring the white cloth where I must've reopened the wounds. Who or what could have done this? How did I end up in an anime? Why had I been so injured and close to dying? Looking into my memory I was shocked to find one big empty blank spot between my leaving of work and waking up in front of Kaien Cross. "I don't u-understand." My hands began to tremble slightly as I brought them to cover my face. I felt vulnerable. Not knowing what happened left me feeling exposed and confused. How far did the memory loss go back? It didn't feel that long but you never knew. "I c-can't re-remember."

"Ah, don't trouble yourself! It's fine!' the serious attitude that the Chairman had been showing vanished when he saw my distress. "I'll just call your parents! They must be worrying about you!"

If I was in the Vampire Knight world then my parents were still in France. So that means they can't be reached. "They're dead." I felt bad lying to him but it was kind of true. I won't be able to contact any of my friends either. "I really don't have any family or friends you can call..."

"Oh, how horrible!" tears began to fall from his eyes. "Would you mind if I adopted you then! I have an adopted daughter and son already but I don't think they'll mind getting a new sister! Actually I think Yuki will love you! She's been quite worried over your health!"

"I'd love that." I smiled. "I'm sure Yuki and I will become great sisters."

"Aw~" he hugged me and petted the back of my head. "You can call me Papa!"

"Okay...Papa." this seemed to be the right response since he gave a manly (not really) squeal of joy.

He probably could've gone longer on his little celebration of getting a new daughter but a loud grumble from my stomach stopped his movements. But the Chairman laughed when he saw the blush of embarrassment on my face.

"I'll go get you some food!" the chairman skipped out of the room a trail of flowers seeming to follow him. "I'll be back soon~!"

He's more bipolar then I imagined.

Now that I have some time to myself I should think.

I'm in an anime.

Yep, that's about all I was able to think before the Chairman came skipping back in setting a tray in front of me.

"Here I made it myself!"

"You made that in twenty seconds." I stated staring warily at the bowl of brown chunky goop. Is it moving? Yeah, it looks like its moving.

"I made it extra quick so you wouldn't have to wait!"

"Thanks…" I think…

**xXx**

I spent the rest of the day mostly resting and watching the students from the window, the infirmary was on the second floor so I got a good view of the court yard below. I got time to think and I quickly came to the decision to keep my knowledge of the anime a secret from the others. Too many characters would see it as a threat and want to get rid of me. I was about to settle down for a nap when the door opened and Yuki came rushing in.

"You're awake! Thank goodness, I had begun to think you'd never wake up!" she ran to my bedside smiling. "Father asked me to bring you to dinner! Here let me help you!" she ran around to my right side and helped me into a sitting position so I could pull my legs to the side of the bed. With my arm around her shoulders I was able to stand up but a sense of vertigo hit me and we stood for a minute or two so I could reorient myself. On our way to the door we passed a full length mirror and I was allowed to see what I looked like. I was wearing a white frilly night gown that went to the top of my knees but even that wasn't long enough to hide the dark bruises littering my arms and legs. I had a bandage wrapped around my neck and head. The bandage on my head was covering my right ear. Yuki saw me staring and she gave me a comforting smile. "You have a busted eardrum and some cuts to your wrist, neck, and back and some minor scratches to your face but Father and I were able to patch you up! Come on a nice dinner will cheer you up!"

We slowly made our way across the school with Yuki apologizing most of the way since she hadn't thought the house was that far. But finally we made it and Yuki right away lead me to the dining room near the front door and settled me into a chair.

"All go get you some water!" she called as she ran to the kitchen.

Panting softly from the effort of walking I looked at the nicely decorated room and smiled. It felt…homey.

"Come on Zero! Come meet our new sister!" Yuki handed me a glass of water, that I greedily swallowed, and turned to face the entry way that Zero just entered through with four plates of food balanced on his arms.

The silver teen paused at the door gazing at me for a moment before proceeding to set the food down on the table. "My name's Zero."

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Yuki!"

"My name's Ami."

"Are you French?" Yuki asked her brown eyes sparkling at me. "Because that'd be so cool! You kind of look French and speak with a really nice accent! You even have a French name! Are you?"

"Oui, mademoiselle." I laughed but grimaced halfway when it hurt the wounds on my neck. The Chairman had mentioned something about a wild animal biting me there. I have my suspicions but I don't know if anyone from the Night Class would do something like that to a human. "Yuki you need to calm down. Just listening to you gets me tired."

"You have no idea." Zero rolled his eyes and sat himself in the chair to the left of me.

"Hey!" Yuki huffed plopping into the chair on my other side and sulking.

"So wha-"

"Hello my children!" the Chairman came skipping in and hugged Yuki.

"Hi Father!"

"I'm not your son."

"Hi Papa."

"See Zero, why can't you be like your sisters!"

"Because they're not really my sis-" Zero stopped when he saw the hurt look on Yuki's face. "Can we just eat, the foods getting cold."

My stomach let out another growl and I flushed in embarrassment again.

"Wow, you're still hungry even after the lunch I made you!" the Chairman sat at the chair across from me.

Yuki and Zero looked worriedly at me but I mouthed 'I didn't eat it.' and they relaxed, beginning to eat the food _Zero _had made.

It was true. The second the Chairman had turned his back on me I had thrown the weird brown stuff out the window and into the bushes for some poor animal to stumble upon. I hope I hadn't unintentionally killed some bunny by doing that.

"So Ami are you going to attend school?" Yuki asked around the spoon in her mouth.

"Ah~ that's right if you are then you'll need to get a uniform! Do you need me to take your measurements?"

"Father!" Yuki cried out as Zero silently stood and smacked him in the head.

"What!"

"That won't be necessary. If I remember correctly I'm pretty sure they're 36, 26, and 35."

"So your memory loss isn't that bad!" Yuki smiled but it faded a little. "You can still remember your parents right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking how did they die exactly?" the Chairman questioned.

Yuki glared at the Chairman for asking such a private question but there wasn't much heat to it since it seemed she was just as curious.  
>Zero just stared.<p>

"Um…" what movie can I rip off? "It happened when my parents took me to a movie and I got scared half-way through so they took me out the back exit into the alley so I wouldn't disrupt the movie. Then this guy came out and killed my parents in front of me while he took their money and ran off."

Did I just explain the death of 'Batman's' parents?

"That's horrible!" The Chairman and Yuki both stood up and hugged me. Zero just gazed at me since he knew the pain of watching a loved one die without being able to do a thing to stop it.

I feel bad about lying now.

"It's okay, I have you guys now."

"Aw~" Yuki and the Chairman squeezed me harder in their sandwich of love and soon I was left begging for air. After a slightly mean comment from Zero that was meant to save me (I'll thank him later) and some whining from the Chairman, everyone was once again seated in their respective seats.

"Since tomorrow is the weekend we can go into town and buy you some clothes and pajamas!" Yuki was jumping up and down in her seat from the excitement. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**If you're wondering how to pronounce Ami's name then just go to Bing translator and type in 'Ami' for the 'translate from' box then set it to French in the 'translate to' box.**


	3. Day 2

**You guys are the best! *cries tears of joy* HAPPY NEW YEARS! WHOO! 2012 BABY! Hopefully we won't all die like in the movie. **

**Okay I'm probably going to do this to every **_**new**_** person who reviews/alerts/ favs my story.**

**Special love to…**

**Princess Spara**

**W-Rabbit**

**DyOon-MEi**

**BRITISH VAMPIRE**

**What the hell! LOVE FOR EVERYONE! ^^**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>"This is not fun." Zero grumbled trying to balance all the bags full of clothes in his arms while walking behind Yuki and me.<p>

We had spent the majority of the morning shopping for clothes that I could wear when I was not in school but when I say the word 'we' I meant Yuki and me. Zero was brought along to carry the bags. Yuki was finally pleased with the amount of clothes we bought and was currently looking for a place to eat/rest at since I was still a little weak from my healing injuries and it was starting to show.

"Oh! Let's eat there!" Yuki pointed to a cute little café that had outdoor seating with an open window that displayed a delicious array of colorful desserts. Since it was slightly cold outside Yuki led us into the restaurant and I paused at the door allowing Zero to pass me.

The place reminded me of Café Nouveau and I suddenly felt depressed. The place was painted a green color with artistic paintings of landscapes (though Café Nouveau's had been of French monuments) thrown around the room. Small delicate white tables were place around and a long glass counter that took up a whole wall was off to the side. It would have been exactly like Café Nouveau if it hadn't been for the lack of a piano in the corner. '_I wonder what everyone's doing. Have they even noticed I'm gone yet?'_

"-mi? Ami? Hello, is anyone there?" I blinked rapidly when I found Yuki waving her hand in my face. "Are you getting tired? You should sit down I'll get you something to eat okay?"

"Okay." I smiled, quickly playing off my sad mood for one of pain instead so as not to entice any questions from her. "Anything sweet is fine for me."

"Okay!" she chirped running to the counter and looking at the pastries with such intensity I thought she was interrogating them instead of picking one out for a snack. I mean I could practically see the cupcakes screaming '_No! Don't eat us! We didn't do anything!' _it was funny in my mind at least.

Spotting Zero in a corner with the bags, I wondered over and settled myself in a chair across from him, placing my head on my propped up hands and we had a small staring contest and I couldn't stop the smile from running onto my face. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry Yuki made you carry all that stuff. I was only planning on buying some jeans, shirts and pajamas, not a whole new wardrobe."

"It's fine. I usually get stuck doing it about once a week with Yuki anyway. Besides Yuki had fun dressing you up and if Yuki's happy I'm happy."

"You really care about her don't you?" it was a statement not a question.

He turned to look at me when the tone in my voice shifted slightly to one of a serious manner. "Yes, I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"I respect that Zero and I'll try to help you but there are some things that we cannot change."

"What do you mean?"

But before he could question me further Yuki came skipping over and set a tray of sweets and drinks on the table. "I got a parfait for myself, a cherry tart for Ami, and a blueberry muffin for Zero. I got us all hot chocolate too!" she began to blow and take tentative sips of her hot coco while staring at the strange atmosphere forming between Zero and I. "What's going on? Are you bullying her Zero?"

And just like that the mood changed and we all began to eat the deserts in a comfortable silence.

Since I hadn't had any clothes this morning to walk out of the house with I was wearing some of Yuki's. It was a soft long black sleeved shirt with a frilly white skirt that stopped at my knees. I was also wearing a pair of Yuki's boots and I felt safe that no one could see the dark bruises that had just begun to fade. The Chairman had even given me a white scarf to hide the bandage still covering my neck. As for the bandages covering my ear I couldn't do anything to hide them so I just chose to leave them alone and endure the stares thrown my way. But Zero would send silent glares at the people caught gawking openly at me and I appreciated his protection. It was sweet.

"That was delicious!" Yuki settled into her chair content with having finished her strawberry parfait. "Did you like your tart Ami?"

"It was okay I guess but I think the one's me and my mother used to make were better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't want to come off bragging but being born in France leaves you with some skills in the kitchen."

"You can make stuff like they sell here?"

"Better."

"I want to see!" she looked at a clock on the wall. "It's going to be one o'clock soon and Father said he'd pick us up at that time!" she stood up and pulled me along with her on her way out the door. "Grab the bags Zero!"

**xXx**

"Then you gently stir in the vanilla extract until smooth."

"Mm-hmm."

"When you finish with that you pour the crème anglaise into the serving glasses and for a garnish sprinkle some powdered sugar on top."

"Mmm, that looks good." Yuki mumbled around the food in her mouth. "God, these tarts are incredible!"

"Yes, they're petit bing cherry tarts. I find them better than the ones at the café."

"They're a million times better! Your muffins are amazing too! Zero's already had two!"

Zero grunted in agreement, finishing off his third muffin and pausing to breath. "How did you get it to taste and feel like that? They're…fluffy."

"I just whisked the eggs into a meringue before adding them to the batter. Then when they're about done I take them out of the oven and add leftover blueberries on top to keep the fresh taste."

"I can eat this all day!" Yuki seemed to melt as she tasted the parfait I just finished making.

"You're going to get fat if you do." Zero commented as he took the last blubbery muffin and a parfait, quickly retreating to the dining room before Yuki could retaliate.

Yuki stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. "I'll work it off in gym tomorrow!"

"I know I said I was going to redo all the stuff we ate in town but we didn't have any strawberries so I made Blueberries Anglaise instead of the strawberry one you had." I began to wash the dishes and pans I used for the baking. Yuki had demanded that the Chairman rush us home so I could show my culinary skills in the kitchen and let's just say I might be cooking dinner a little more frequently.

"And you learned this in France?"

"Oui, Ma Mère and moi would usually spend the holidays baking gifts for the neighbors. My mother loved to bake and showed me all the family recipes. Actually I used to work in a French café called Café Nouveau but I didn't work in the kitchen."

"Why? You would've been perfect for the job."

"My boss only let me help in the kitchen when one of the chefs would call in sick because she wanted me to be playing piano for the customers instead. It's what she paid me for after all."

"You play the piano?"

"Yeah, Mon Père taught me when I was ten. My father played all kinds of songs on the old piano and passed them on to me." I chuckled when I recalled the first time he noticed my interest in the instrument. I had played all of Beethoven's Für Elise one afternoon to catch his attention so he could sit down and teach me other songs. I had a natural talent to play the piano, almost as if I were born for it. He would tell me it came from my heart and that he could always tell what I was feeling when I played Chopin or even Mika songs. He stated that no matter the song or tune my feelings were shown when I played. He said it was 'magical'.

"You must miss them." Yuki set down the parfait and stared solemnly at the counter. "Your parents I mean."

"Yeah, I do." _Even though they're technically still alive in Lyon. _

"I don't remember mine. My life started when Kaname found me in the snow when I was five and saved me from a vam- I mean wild animal." She quickly corrected herself. They still hadn't mentioned the whole vampire situation at school to me but I didn't mind (it's not like I was a guardian or anything). But I think I'll start dropping hints that I suspect something so they can come out and tell me on their own.

"Who's Kaname?" I needed to keep the act of a clueless girl to not raise suspicion so I think asking that question seems innocent enough.

Yuki blushed. "This really nice guy who…I kind of…like but he's in the Night Class so he's out of my league."

"So you love this Kaname guy?" an image of a depressed silver haired boy popped into my head. "What about Zero?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, haven't you ever thought of Zero as something other than an adopted brother?"

"No, not really." But I could tell I got her thinking of the idea.

"I think he likes you." _I know he likes you…_

"W-what!" her faced turned an impossible shade of red and I could even imagine steam blowing out her ears. "H-he's always t-teasing me! He can't possibly like me if he does that!"

"But a little boy likes to tease the girl he likes to get their attention, no?"

It was quiet in the room as we each thought of the two boys. I enjoyed Zero's company but I knew he loved Yuki so I didn't have any feelings towards him because they wouldn't be returned. Kaname liked Yuki as well but he wanted Yuki to be happy so if she chose Zero over him he would probably let her go. I started to snigger. God, this reminds me of those fanfiction stories where a girl gets thrown into her favorite anime and falls in love with a character. Too bad this wasn't Hetalia (Vampire Knight is my second favorite) I would have had fun with all those nations.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous about going to school this far into the year."

"Don't worry! Father got us into the same class so it'll be fine!"

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Crème Anglaise is a blueberry parfait.**

**Bing Cherry Tarts are…well, tarts.**

**Blueberry Muffins done my way.**

**I've tampered with all these recipes and they actually turn out good the way I do them.**

**Also, **

Oui – yes

Ma Mère- my mother

Moi- me

Mon Père- my father

**Yes, Hetalia is my favorite anime. Sorry but those characters are just unbelievably funny and loveable…SPAMANO AND GERITA FOREVER! And if you're wondering yes, I am a Yaoi fangirl but I'll try to refrain from having to many Yaoi moments in this fic….but there will be moments.**

**This was a sort of filler chapter but I just wanted to post something. Also my updates will probably slow down a little since school is going to start up again soon for me. But my final major project of the year is due next week so after that they might pick up again. Until next time…^^**


	4. Day 3

**You guys are amazing…**

**I can't explain how much your reading of this story means to me. (Even the ones who don't review are loved but you'll receive more love with a review! –hint-) **

**Special love to…**

**Bri Barbiekiller**

**xXYuseiXAkikoXx**

**Elivira **

**Jaycee Jadee**

**Blackflames101**

**KateDark**

**Wildrosesforever**

**Black Neons**

**Briarshade**

**Dark Void Princess 21**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime**

**AnimeFreak818**

**Miruke**

**April Marciano**

**(If I forgot anyone please tell me because all of you deserve love.)**

**EXTRA SPECIAL LOVE to Akiko Kashikoi for helping me with the French in the last chapter of KK. I can speak French but I have some trouble with the spelling/grammar. If anyone spots mistakes don't be afraid to point them out to me. I don't bite….hard. JK**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Please enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Ami Cross!" I slightly yelled in a hurry while giving a small bow to the seated Day class students in front of me.<p>

"_What did she say?"_

"_Do you think she's foreign?"_

"_Is she a new student?"_

"_Why are they letting a student in so late in the year?"_

"_I don't know but she said Cross."_

"_Do you think the Chairman has anything to do with it?"_

Questioned whispers were passed around the room as I realized I had completely introduced myself in French. Even the teacher was giving me a weird look. I looked up mildly panicked at Yuki and she threw a reassuring smile at me.

I straightened up with some confidence behind me and I took a deep breath to calm my worried thoughts. "I mean my name is Ami Cross and I am a new student."

"Are you a foreign exchange student or did the Chairman adopt you?" a student called out.

"Um, I'm from France and, yes, the Chairman adopted me."

Students went into groups and began to whisper about the new information they just heard. With each second that passed I grew uncomfortable knowing so many people were talking about me and I was standing in the front of the class which made me an easier target for their petty gossip.

"Can I go sit down?" I asked the teacher a defeated look on my face as the students continued, some of them not even trying to hide the fact that they were talking about me.

"Yes," the teacher scanned the seating chart in his hand. "There's a seat open next to Kiryu in the back. That will be yours for the remainder of the year."

"Thank you." I picked up my new book bag, yet to be filled with books, and walked up the steps to Zero in the back. Along the way someone dropped a pencil and I slipped on it causing me to fall on my face.

Great, not five minutes into school and I'm already labeled as a loser by the laughing class.

I already went to high school (and No, I wasn't a loser. I was normal in the social pyramid of high school); I don't need to do this all over again. I already graduated from Lycée Montalembert, went to prom with my guy friend as my date, and was already taking courses at the local college. The only reason I had agreed to go to school _again _was because I didn't want to be stuck in the Chairman's house all day missing out on the drama happening out here. I also wanted to keep an eye on things to make sure nothing messed with the Vampire Knight world _I _knew. So that's why I'm on the floor right now getting laughed at while I groaning softly in pain.

"Ami, are you okay?" Yuki was next to me in a flash along with Zero and the fact that the usually hostile perfect actually seemed to be worried about me caused the other students to quiet since they've never seen Zero show any emotion to anyone besides Yuki.

"Yeah, I think so." I had a hand placed over my ringing ear to ease the pain coming from it. I had insisted on removing the bandages protecting my still sensitive ear because I didn't want to stand out too much on my first day like I did when I went shopping yesterday.

Well, I guess it didn't help.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" the girl who had dropped the pencil was crouched next to me looking genuinely sorry. "I can't believe that happened. I am so sorry! It just slipped!"

"It's fine." I said as Yuki and the new girl helped me up while Zero picked up my dropped bag a couple of steps below me. Now that I was standing I realized the girl was really short and her face ended up in front of my boobs. She strangely reminded me of Rukia from Bleach except that her hair was a bright orange. "No blood no foul, right?"

"I'm glad you're okay!" she smiled at me and warmly shook my hand. "My name is Hina!"

"Please sit down students. I have a class to teach." The teacher began to right on the board the lesson for the day. Following Zero to his seat he set my bag on the table top and quietly sat down.

"Thanks Zero." I let out a sigh sitting in the seat next to him my hand still pressed protectively against my ear.

"It was nothing." He kept his gaze on the teacher that was talking about the beginnings of Europe. "How's your ear. Yuki told me it hasn't fully healed yet."

"It could be better but it's manageable."

….

"People think I'm a loser now don't they?"

"Yep."

"Lovely," I sighed resting my head on my folded arms. "Simply lovely."

After he grunted in return we found ourselves listening to the teacher and the lesson. As the teacher, who really hadn't told me his name yet, droned on about Ancient Greece, the Roman Empire and Germania my eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. Now don't get me wrong, I _love_ history. So much so that it can be described as bordering on an obsession ( I think it comes from watching Hetalia.) but recently I've been feeling more tired during the day and more active at night. I'm a little concerned I might be sick but I don't want to worry Yuki so I hope it'll go away on its own…

**xXx**

"The music room is the last door down that hall." Yuki told me while shifting her gym bag on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to your room and rest. Mr. Honda was angry when you and Zero fell asleep in class today."

"It's okay; I'll see you after school Yuki!" I smiled while rushing off to my elective class in hopes that playing the piano will take my mind off the scolding Zero and I got earlier.

Well, it turns out I made a great first impression on my teacher (whose name I discovered was Mr. Honda) by falling asleep during his lecture.

This is the best day ever!

…

Not.

**RIIIIING!**

Oh no!

Picking up my speed I ran and threw open the door Yuki had directed me to. "I'm sorry…I'm…late." I huffed between breaths as I braced my hands on my knees in exhaustion, my book bag, which was now filled with books and homework, slipped off my shoulder and slid to the floor with a dull 'thud'.

A blond woman with kind eyes looked between me and the chart in her hand. "I don't recall getting a new student so don't worry that you're late Ms…"

"Ami Cross," I made sure I introduced myself in English this time. "The Chairman told me to just come to class until he sorted things out."

"Hello Ms. Ami, my name is Mrs. Suzuki." She smiled. "I can't count you late if you're not on my chart so properly tell the class your name and what instrument you play."

What's with the teachers and having car dealership names?

Next thing you know there's going to be a Mr. Ford….

I faced the class and was a little relieved to see more unfamiliar faces. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself in this class and my reputation hadn't spread enough yet so they haven't gotten a chance to judge me yet. "My name is Ami Cross and I play the piano."

"Really! That's great now we can play some pieces with the piano! Can you play a song for us?" Mrs. Suzuki clapped her hands and ran over to pull a dusty tarp off an equally as dusty upright piano in the corner.

"What song would you like me to play?"

"Bach!"

"Chopin!"

"Beethoven!"

"Mozart!"

Many students shouted composers but Mrs. Suzuki quickly silenced them by slamming her hands on the piano keys sending an ungodly noise throughout the room.

"Now, Ami, dear, play whatever song you want." She stepped away from the piano and allowed me to take a seat in front of it.

I quietly admired its structure and noted that it hadn't been used in quite a while. Gently my finger tips ran across the birch carvings etched into the upper panel and I jumped when I felt a weird emotion suddenly overtake me that wasn't my own. Longing? I pressed a finger onto a key and the note sounded out gloriously as if it had been waiting for someone to play it. Was the piano longing for someone to play it? Well, I can fix that.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami." I whispered tenderly to the piano as I sat more comfortably in front of it, steadying my hands above the keys. "Je suis ici."

And I began to play Merry Go Round of Life on the long forgotten piano.

My eyes closed as I allowed the piano's happiness to fill my heart and the music. The students and Mrs. Suzuki had fallen strangely silent when I had begun to play but I didn't allow any worry to plague me. Instead my mind wandered to the song. The way it went from a joyful tune back to a thoughtful one left me questioning my feelings. Should I feel happy or sad? Thinking of Howl's Moving Castle and how it ended I decided that I should be happy.

As the song came to an end I noticed a new shine to the piano that hadn't been there before. I smiled as the song finished glad that I had finally been able to play out some of my frustration.

_Please like the song….…please like me…_

Instantly clapping sounded behind me and I was surrounded by students who were declaring how beautiful the song was and how nice and cool I was too. I stood up baffled by the sudden onslaught of students and while trying to get out and I accidently stumbled on my chair and fell back. Before I was smashed by the students I jerked to my feet (some students even grabbed at my clothes to stop me) and dashed for the door grabbing my bag and stumbled into the hall before anything else could happen.

"Sorry Mrs. Suzuki, I think I heard the Chairman calling me!" I lied as I ran to the stairs thoroughly freaked out by sudden attack from the students and wanting to get as far away from the music room as possible. When earlier I had been dying to go to class, I now couldn't get away fast enough.

_Was the song that bad?_

If I had looked into the students eyes before I ran out of the room I would have found them rimmed with red as if someone was controlling them…

But I hadn't looked.

**xXx**

I sat in the shade of a tree as the day class girls (and some guys) waited for the Night Class to come out. Several newspapers, some from a couple of months ago and others years old, were scattered around me along with the contents of my book bag. I should've been doing my homework but I had already seen the Trigonometry and quickly realized that it would probably take me ten minutes to finish.

Having already gone through high school has given me a big advantage in class.

Right now I was seeing what kind of world I was in and if maybe I could contact my parents but from what I've seen in the papers so far it seems to be a completely different world entirely. In my world France was in a bit of trouble when we lost our Triple A-status along with most of Europe. I mean the world's economy was falling apart and it was constantly in the media but here…everything was perfect. The economy is better than ever, there haven't been any devastating earthquakes in the past decade, and it seems that scientist have made a huge step in finding a cure for cancer….

It's kind of unsettling how perfect everything seems.

"**KYAAAAA!"**

"**IDOL! I LOVE YOU!"**

"**Will you go out with me?"**

Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. Glancing up I saw the mob of students gather around the Moon Dorm gates as they opened. I didn't bother getting up so I really couldn't see the Night Class but I could tell where they were going since the mob moved in a big blob down the path around some people. Quickly losing interest in something I couldn't see I focused back on the newspapers, gathering information. Suddenly the crowd of students got louder as if they were getting closer and with a sinking feeling I realized someone was standing in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Hanabusa Aido but you can call me Idol." Aido winked down at me and I suppressed a shiver of disgust. Now don't get me wrong he is hot as hell in real life but I prefer guys who I can trust and are mature enough to make sensible decisions that I can agree with. "I haven't seen you around."

"I'm new. The Chairman adopted me." I said, trying to keep the conversation short I returned my attention back to the newspaper and began reading about some singer 'Aileen Ackart' (also known as AA) who was rising to the top charts with over a thousand people having downloaded her new song from…what the hell? It's not even called iTunes anymore it has a weird name like 'uLyrics' now.

"Hey," he pulled the paper from my grasp and carelessly tossed it to the side. "I was talking….to…you." he paused at the annoyed look on my face. Something felt off when I stared him down and it clearly showed in the atmosphere because even the day class students had quieted down and were staring at us with this strange look on their face. I already realized my mistake in taking on a vampire but my patience has been tested all day and Aido just came at the wrong time.

_Please leave me alone…_

I pleaded in my mind as I grew uncomfortable with all the staring that we were receiving. The students began to disperse and head back to the Sun Dorms almost immediately while Aido stayed in front of me clearly having an inner battle with himself from the look on his face.

Why did the students leave? Something was off about their eyes too? Their eyes were glowing slightly red but it had been really hard to notice when they had walked off leaving me and Aido.

Did Aido do something to them?

"If you'll excuse me, I need to drop Yuki's bags off at her dorm before I go to my own." I quickly stuffed the newspapers and homework into my bag and hoisted my stuff (and Yuki's gym bag) over my shoulders quickly trying to get away from Aido. "Goodbye Aido." I began to walk away but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait," Aido had a weird look on his face but if I had to determine an emotion behind it I'd say it was closer to one of shock. "What did you just do?"

"Huh?"

"You know what you did!" his grip tightened slightly on my shoulder and I winced as he squeezed over a healing bruise. "Tell me-"

"Get away Hanabusa." Zero's voice growled from behind me and suddenly Aido's wrist was in the perfect's death grip.

"You can't tell me what to do Kiryu."

"Don't tempt me to use my gun on you vampire."

"You wouldn't dare shoot it off in front of everyone."

"Try me."

"You little-"

"Aido," the blond vampire froze and spun around suddenly to find himself face to face with Kaname. "Let that girl go."

"But Kaname-sama-"

"Are you questioning me Hanabusa?"

"No Kaname-sama!"

"Then go to class."

"Yes sir." Aido sent one last glare at Zero's and my way before following the rest of the Night Class, stomping his feet along the way childishly.

A tense silence was shared between Kaname and Zero as they stared each other down.

It would have been so dramatic if a gust of wind suddenly blew out of nowhere right now.

"Um, thank you Kaname." I gave a small bow towards the pureblood and began walking backwards towards the Sun Dorms. "Go help Yuki with the other students Zero! I'll see you later!" I turned around and quickly walked (read: ran) to the dorms hoping to lose the look Kaname had been staring at me with since Aido had left. He had been observing me and it had sent shivers down my back…

Glancing back I still saw him staring and I had been so focused on him that I hadn't noticed the random bush that suddenly jumped out in front of me. "Oh God!" pushing off the branches and brushing the leaves out of my hair and skirt quickly I looked back and was relieved to see that Kaname had continued on to class.

_Hopefully no one saw that_. I thought as I stepped into the Sun Dorms heading upstairs towards Yuki's room to leave her stuff.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Ami Cross."- <strong>Hello, my name is Ami Cross.<strong>

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami."-** Don't worry my friend.**

"Je suis ici."-**I am here.**

**I think Aido will be the only one to say 'Kaname-sama' because 1. If they speak english then they're not going to use any Japanese honorifics but I'm used to Aido saying 'Kaname-sama all the time so he'll probably be the only one saying Kaname-sama.**

**Sorry this took so long guys! And I'm ESPECIALLY sorry to the people who I had told this would be posted last weekend! *hides behind Zero* I'm sooooooorrry! I don't deserve to live! It's just that missing a whole week of school can really mount up and now I need a job more than ever to pay medical bills so I've been fitting in extra hours.**

**But on the (dim)bright side…I now look like Ami! I have bandages all over my neck from some glass cuts and I have a slight limp (that's thankfully almost gone now). I also have all these ugly-assed bruises all over my ribs. So really I think it's the bandages that make me look like Ami.**

**Let's see what else must I address *looks at notes* oh yeah! Have I mentioned how much I love you people? Because if I already have then I need to say it again! You. People. Are. Amazing! XD**

**Please R&R guys! **


	5. Days 4 to 20

SEVERAL SORRIES THAT I NEED TO SAY!  
><em>I know I told a lot of you that the plot was going to pick up in this chapter but I realized that I had rushed it so much that it didn't make sense so here are some little fillers to make IT smoother. But the bright side is that I have most of the next chapter typed out so that'll be posted soon! ^^<em>  
><em>I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to update! D: I visited my neurologist for my migraine headaches and she recommended (read: commanded) that I cut down my computer hours for a couple of weeks (that had been a couple of weeks ago) since she's afraid that when I hit my head against the windshield that I might've aggravated my migraines since I've been having more than usual. *shot*<em> IT'S NO EXCUSE!  
>LOVE! LOVE FOR…<p>

**Trala**

**KitsuneShadowKnight**

**Sakura Flame10**

**Tayler Snape13**

**Midnight Sapphire Raven**

**Animelover1754**

**Solitary Nyght**

**roelaine**

**AnimeLover5125**

**BUT I AM ALREADY IN MY PAJAMAS**

**ken28**

**Selena Moonlighty**

**IGotABulletProofHeartAngel**

**iDECLINE**

**AnimeLover5125**

**lovelyanimeangel**

**Wolvesnightmare**

_(Again, if you've been forgotten then please hit me repeatedly for my stupidness and tell me so I can give you the credit you deserve!)_  
><em>I just love how many of you readers are from different countries! XD I don't know why but leave a review from what country you are! I encourage that you explain a little about your country as well! ^^ I'm not trying to be a stalker or anything it's just that I actually have this huge map of the world in my room (Hetalia habit) and I have a little pin in each country that reviews for my story! I hope to have numerous little pins dotting my map by the time I finish this story! (A girl can dream cant she?) The more people from one country the bigger the pin! (America, Malaysia, Canada and Philippines are pretty big…they're 5 meters XD*shot*)<em>

I don't own Vampire Knight.

P.S. **IMPORTANT**message at the bottom~ Please read for me! ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4<strong>

"Zero," I whined pathetically while pouting at him. "How do you handle this loneliness every day without going crazy?" It was lunch and everyone was in their usual clicks gossiping or doing stuff that I didn't care about. Zero and I were still in our seats staring at the other students interacting. Well at least I was. Zero was staring at Yuki and Sayori laughing at some joke that they were reading from a magazine.

"What do you mean loneliness?"

"Never mind." I groaned resting my chin dejectedly upon the desk/table.

"Hey."

"Yes, Ami?"

"Do you want to hear a joke?"

"Not really."

"I figured as much."

**DAY 6**

"You made this?" I asked uncertainly poking at the grilled chicken in front of me. When the Chairman had said he had cooked dinner that night I, along with Yuki and Zero, almost ran out of the house. But actually looking at the meal it looked…edible.

I was scared.

The Chairman bounced up and down smiling at his adopted children. "Who wants to take the first bite!" the Chairman smiled expectantly at Yuki.

"O…o…okay," Yuki's hand trembled as she cut a piece of chicken and brought it to her mouth, the chicken shook on its journey from the plate to her lips. "Here I go."

Zero and I stared with concern at the chicken as it entered her mouth.

"It's…good?" Yuki shocked took another bite and gasped. "It actually tastes good!"

Confused I cut a piece from my own chicken and was shocked to find it was…delicious? Before we realized it our plates were clean and the chicken in our stomachs.

"That was amazing!" I smiled as the Chairman clapped excitedly and ate his salad. He said that there had only been enough chicken for us so he was going to eat a salad instead.

"Thank you, Ami." The Chairman finished his dinner and began to pick up the plates. "Do you guys want dessert?"

"No thank you." I patted my stomach and grinned. "I'm stuffed!"

A few hours later Yuki, Zero, and I found ourselves emptying the contents of our stomachs into the nearest toilets.

"Oh dear," I could hear the Chairman exclaim worriedly from the bathroom door. "Would you like me to make you some soup for the food poisoning you seemed to have randomly gotten?"

"**NO**!" we shouted our groans of pain continuing into the night as our bodies expelled the Chairman's evil chicken.

I will never again eat anything that the Chairman has cooked/touched.

**DAY 9**

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Huh?" I stared confusedly at Hina for a moment, her words refusing to register in my mind. Is she really talking to me? Is Hina trying to be my friend? Why is my mouth so dry? I closed my slightly ajar mouth and blinked a few times before clearing my throat in an attempt to save face and seem as if I got asked that same question every day. "A-are you talking to m-me?"

Way to go for trying to act cool.

I should just shoot myself now.

"Um, yeah," she showed her lunchbox and gestured to her seat a few chairs down. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me. I noticed that you're up her alone all the time and-"

"Zero sits right next to me." I pointed to the uninterested perfect beside me who cast a glance my way.

"Just go eat with her already." He sighed and set his head down on the desk, seeming to fall asleep instantly but I knew better. I could tell he was still listening to my quick agreement to go eat lunch with her and Hina's laugh as I followed the short girl to her desk.

He really is a great adoptive-brother.

Making sure people were being nice to me and such.

Though he'd deny it if I pointed it out to him.

I should do something nice for him.

"So," the orange haired girl took a nibble from her sandwich. "Are you really from France?"

"Yeah," I took a sip from my water and felt uncomfortable as she stared at me with a strange look. "Um, I know I'm knew here and everything but-"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Huh?"

I need to stop doing that.

She's going to think it's one of the only words I know.

"It's just that you seem really nice and I know we'll be good friends." she smiled at me sincerely and for a second hope swelled in my chest.

"Sure," I tried to act cool but I couldn't help the huge grin that broke onto my face. "I'd really like that."

It looks like things were going to get better after all.

I coughed as a sharp burn flared in my throat and I downed the rest of my water hoping to cool it.

"Are you okay?" Hina set a concerned hand on my forehead checking for a fever but declared that she felt nothing.

"I'm fine." I coughed some more and rubbed my throat after confusedly.

Hopefully this weird cold will leave me soon.

**DAY 11**

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, keep them closed!" Yuki giggled from somewhere in front of me. "It'll ruin the surprise if you open them!"

"I think it'll ruin the surprise if I break my nose before I even see it." Laughing I stumbled blindly over a rug. I had been reading a book in my dorm when Yuki came rushing in, demanding that I close my eyes for a 'surprise' before dragging me to who knows where. "Yuki, I've already run into several doors. Either lead the way or let me open my eyes."

"Oh, sorry!" I felt where she grabbed my shoulder and lead me up some steps so I wouldn't trip over them. "We're almost there! I can't wait to see your face!"

After another close encounter with a stray coffee table Yuki finally stopped.

"Surprise!" Yuki pulled my hands from my eyes and smiled at my shocked face.

I faintly registered that we were in the Chairman's kitchen but the cake in Zero's hands is what held my attention. It was a yellow single tier cake that had the word 'Welcome' written in neat script on the top in chocolate frosting. The smell of sugar and chocolate enveloped my senses, making each step towards Zero and the cake as if I were stepping on clouds.

"What's this?" I asked getting a better look at the cake and noticing that little flowers (that looked like a little kid had drawn them) had been frosted on as well.

"It's a welcome present!" Yuki hugged me. "We wanted to properly welcome you into the family!"

"It was Yuki's idea." Zero set the cake down on the counter and began to set out some plates. "I only baked the cake."

"I helped draw the flowers!" Yuki scowled at Zero before facing me once more. "Hey Ami do…you…Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Yuki ran to me when she registered my tears and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Why are you crying? Was it something Zero did?"

"I don't know why I'm crying." I laughed, while rubbing at my eyes giving little hiccups as I tried to calm down. "I just feel really happy. Can I have some cake?"

Yuki nodded eagerly and went to go get me a slice of cake Zero had already cut. I took a bite and hummed in pleasure.

"This is amazing Zero and Yuki! You guys are awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Yuki took her own piece and leaned on the counter next to me.

Zero hummed and grabbed his own piece of caked to begin eating it on my other side.

I smiled taking another bite of the overly sweet chocolate cake and relishing in the flavors that settled on my tongue. My gaze turned thoughtful as I looked at the 'Welcome' on the cake that was now missing a 'm' and an 'e' thanks to us. Looking back on everything I realized that the Chairman didn't have to adopt me. Yuki and Zero didn't have to treat me so nicely. They could've completely snubbed me (of course I don't think Yuki would've done that ) but the fact that they didn't said so much, even if it hadn't been literally said out loud the truth is I felt…accepted.

"Thank you guys," I finished my last piece of cake and couldn't stop the huge smile that came onto my face. "For everything."

**DAY 14**

"The whole Night class is made up entirely of vampires."

"Okay."

"I know it's hard to believe…wait what?" the Chairman did a double take at me and was surprised that there wasn't any shock, horror, or disbelief on it. "You're not…surprised?"

"No," I smiled and sat down in the office chair in front of his desk. "I actually suspected something was up with them. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone since Kaname is important to Yuki. I wouldn't want anything to make her sad." he glanced at a note card on his desk before grabbing a pen and checking something off. "Um, Yuki and Zero are guardians and are supposed to watch over the school to make sure nothing happens between the Night class and Day class."

I chuckled at the slightly disappointed look on his face. "I also suspected that they had something to do with that because having Zero carrying around that gun didn't make it any less suspicious when he left every night grumbling about the Night Class. I thought he was going to go on a mass murder with that thing!"

"Oh…that's good." He rubbed the side of his head in confusion. "I guess I don't have to say the huge speech I had written. Um, you can leave if you want Ami." he sadly crumpled up the little note and threw it dejectedly into the trash.

"Thanks for trusting me," I stood up and headed towards the door. "Goodnight Papa."

"Daddy loves you sweetie~" he sang, his mood catapulting into a totally different direction, as I closed the door and headed to the living room but before I could make it past Yuki had run up to me.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yes."

"And you're not...afraid?"

"Of course not," I gave her a quick hug and smiled at Zero when he appeared behind her. "I have you guys protecting me!"

"Aw, Ami!" Yuki gave me a fierce hug while glaring at Zero over my shoulder to do the same. With a long winded groan he walked over and encircled us in a hug for about three seconds before stepping back.

"There," he fixed his jacket, it was really cool outside so he and Yuki were layered up, and patted his pocket to confirm that the Bloody Rose was there. "We need to go Yuki."

"I know!" She gave me one last squeeze before running after Zero. "Bye Ami!"

"Bye guys!" I closed the door behind them. Before I could lock it fire suddenly choked me. Gasping, I fell against the cool door and slowly eased myself down to the ground to avoid hitting my head if I blacked out from the sudden pain. It hurt so freaking much. I wanted to scream out my pain but I didn't want to scare anyone so instead I pressed my hands against the door, trembling at the cold that meet my burning finger tips. Black danced across my vision and a persistent ringing sounded in my ears, scaring me. I thought I was getting better? The caged fire in my throat jumped up and spread to my teeth leaving them with a dull ache as the worst of it subsided. Wobbling up on shaky legs I stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water. When I glanced back at the door I found deep claw-like marks in the wood.

I wouldn't say it out loud but I was beginning to feel...

Scared.

**DAY 17**

"Zero, the rolls are burning!" I grabbed a pink flour stained apron (that I suspected was the Chairman's), that had been discarded earlier since it had only been needed to make the little bundles of bread currently burning; quickly I opened the oven to pull out a tray of nearly burnt bread. Hissing in pain I practically threw the pan onto the kitchen counter and rushed to the sink to put my hand under cold water, all the while spitting out French obscenities.

"Fils de salope!" I gritted my teeth and stomped my foot (which must've looked childish but I couldn't express my pain in any other way), biting back tears I pulled my reddish hand to my chest and nursed the injury by massaging it softly. "C'est le bazar."

"Let me see." Zero gently took my hand into his and cradled it as he inspected the burn. "It doesn't look that bad but if you want I can finish making dinner while you go put ice on that."

"But-"

"It's almost ready anyway." he walked me over to the freezer and pulled out an ice packet that was kept in there for these occasions. "All I need to do is pour the...what do you call it again?"

"Bouillabaisse!" I sighed dramatically while taking the offered ice and putting it on my wounds. "And presentation is an important part in making a meal taste and look good! You can't just throw it in a bowl and call it food! You need to pick the right colors to compliment the meal and garnish it correct-"

"Ami, relax." he began pushing me into the dining room and into a chair. "It'll be okay. As long as the food tastes good it won't matter how it looks."

"But-" he patted my head, ignoring my displeased whines returned to the kitchen coming out a few moments later with three steaming bowls balanced on his arms. Zero set them down on the table and a gleam of accomplishment twinkled in his eyes(even if his face was its usual emotionless self).

I stared at the three bowls of steaming seafood and had to admit even if the colors clashed and the bowls were all differently shaped, there was no doubt in my mind that it was going to taste...magnifique.

Zero and I had decided to make an special dinner that night for Yuki and the Chairman. Why? Well, there really wasn't any reason at all(or so Zero said but I'd like to think it was to repay them for being so kind to us.). I had suggested the idea that morning and Zero didn't think it sounded too bad either so, a trip to town had been made in order to obtain the ingredients. It had been pleasant putting altogether and we had had a hard time deciding what to make but, with the encouragement of the market lady, we came to an agreement of cooking my Mamie's (grand-mère) famous Bouillabaisse. She had taught me how to make EVERYTHING perfect. And for a good reason too. She said that I could only make her Bouillabaisse for people important to me. Mamie had said that the most important ingredient was love and that only people I cared about could have it. That's why this meal was kind of a big deal for me. I wanted-no needed it to be perfect.

A small seed of doubt began to grow.

What if they don't like it?

Is it too hot or cold?

Maybe someone is incredibly allergic to shellfish and I might kill them!

I should probably make something else...

"Don't worry," Zero, most likely sensing my growing anxiety, placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "It'll be good."

I smiled, immediately relaxed, and put my hand on his thankful for his encouragement. "Merci, c'est bien."

He was a little confused, not understanding my French, but knew I had calmed down by my smile so he began walking to the living room where the Chairman and Yuki had been watching a romantic comedy on the TV whole we had been cooking.

Taking a deep breath to ease my nerves I stood up and made my way to the kitchen to put the rolls on a plate so they could be a sort of appetizer . Needing both my hands to pull the plates from the high shelf (I should've asked Zero to get them down) I set the ice pack to the side so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Ami, this smells amazing! I can't wait to eat!"

Yuki's cheerful voice sounded from the dining room along with the Chairman's declaration of 'I could've made this too!'.

I would've laughed at their silliness but my attention had gone to the burn on my hand or maybe the lack of it. Turning my hand this way and that (even going as far as checking my other hand to make sure it hadn't been the other one) I was shocked to find perfect skin.

There were no pink markings of even puss filled blisters to give any hint that I had had a painful burn there...

What's wrong with me?

**DAY 20**

'I really don't want to do this.' I thought as screaming girls shoved and fainted in front of me.

**"I LOVE YOU IDOL!**" a fangirl screeched beside me as she flailed her arms in an attempt to gain Aido's attention. (yes, that sentence deserved to be in bold capital letters. She was that loud.)

Aido flashed her a smile and the girl went down faster than a pair of stockings on Christmas morning but when Aido noticed me next to her his smile transformed into a scowl.

Wow, he really didn't like me.

Choosing to ignore Mr. Grumpy I looked for Kaname since he was the only reason I was there. Yuki had begged me to give him a small bowl of leftover Bouillabaisse since she was too busy (read: shy) to give it to him herself. I don't know if she realized that he probably had five star Chefs cooking for him but I couldn't deny the puppy dog eyes she had used.

I swear to God Yuki could make you jump off a bridge if she asked you to while using those eyes.

They're a dangerous weapon.

Anyway, I scanned the mob for Kaname and spotted him near the front of the crowd. I glanced at Yuki, who was stuck at the back trying to contain the girls but was having a harder time than usual since it seemed Aido was feeling more playful today, and sighed in defeat.

Groaning about 'the world being unfair sometimes, I swiftly jogged up to the front of the girls and started looking for a way through so I could give him the leftovers on Yuki's behalf. While squeezing myself through these two girls who had been practically drooling over the night class (Ew, I think they got my uniform dirty.) they suddenly parted and caused me to fall on my face (since I had lifted the bowl over my head to avoid it spilling.).

That hurt a lot.

Rubbing my sore nose I cursed my rotten luck and hope that everyone's attention had stayed on the Night class while I had made a complete fool out of myself. Peeking from behind my fingers to see shy it had suddenly gotten quiet I was completely, and utterly, horrified to see that everyone was staring at me.

And I mean everyone since I had practically fallen on the president of the Night class, Kaname Kuran, who was giving me a slightly surprised look.

He usually had girls throwing themselves at him but I think I was the first to actually put that phrase into action.

While my soul died from the humiliation of the situation almost everyone had burst out into laughter, some doubling over in fits.

_"Look at her face!"_

_"I can't believe she did that!"_

_"Sorry girly, but I don't think he'll want a low class girl like you."_

The crowd burst into renewed laughter as they began making jokes.

While I had been praying for a black hole to swallow me up Kaname offered me a hand to stand up. Holding back a few tears I thanked him for helping me.

"It's okay, you're a friend a friend of Yuki's." he sent a charming smile my way and some of the crowd stopped laughing so they could hiss at me instead since their beloved Kaname was talking to me and not them. "What's that?" he asked when he spotted the bowl. "I saw that you saved it from spilling when you fell. It must be for someone important."

"It's for you." I offered a small smile as I gave him the plastic wrapped food. "Yuki asked me to give it to you since she was busy with her guardian duties."

His small smile got a little bigger. "Did she make it?"

"She helped," I decided to lie, wanting to make Yuki look good for Kaname. "It's called Bouillabaisse."

"It's French correct?" he asked, taking the bowl from my hands. "You are French as well if what the Chairman's told me is true?"

Did he just tell me that he and the Chairman had been talking about me?

"Um, yes, it's my Mamie's recipe but I think it came out better since Yuki helpe-." I wanted to calm down and not show that I was suspicious of him but my throat throbbed a little with pain and a sudden flash of heat took my voice for a moment.

The light atmosphere quickly changed to a heavy one as a confused look crossed a couple of Night Class student's faces.

The pressure seemed to change and even some Day class students were noticing that something was wrong in the air.

Takuma came up behind Kaname and whispered something into his ear to which Kaname nodded in agreement with before the blond vampire continued on to the building, the rest of the Night class following him, most of them whispering and looking about.

"I'm sorry, I need to go now." he started walking off but sent a look back at me. "I will see you later, Ami."

I wanted to shiver when this eyes had stared at me but I waved, my throat still unusable, stupidly as he left.

It was almost as if he was seeing me as a threat.

With all the weird things happening lately I don't blame him.

I should stay away from Kaname Kuran.

* * *

><p><em>IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! (May~7) I know I don't deserve anything since I was dead for a while but I want your <strong>HELP<strong> with something. I'm going to Spain and France this summer. (One of my Mom's friend's is taking me as a translator since she can only speak English and she going to need help when she goes to visit Francis and Antonio.) It's my first time going and I really want to take advantage of the trip since I'll probably never be able to afford it on my own. If you guys have any suggestions, and I mean ANY, of what I should do while over there then PLEASE tell me! It can be a sort of birthday gift. Are there any restaurants/cafes, exhibits, stores/markets, monuments, or places that I MUST see while over there? I need to know. I'm so excited about the trip but I need to take it seriously since it is a job. I'm gonna be all over Spain and in France I'll mostly be centered around Paris. (We're backpacking and we're gonna try and sleep at my relatives houses while over there)._

_Also, I'm going to be gone during all of June (a whole month) so that means that KK will be quiet during that time. But don't worry I'll come back with a bunch of romantic ideas! ^^ Just know that I love you guys so much for reading this story~_

**P.s.s**. Fanfiction was being stupid last night so I don't know if this will actually post on my birthday...it's showing up on my computer and stuff but I don't know about you guys...so if it's a day late then I'm super sorry!

**P.s.s.s**. If you want to (hint, hint) you can draw some fanart for this story. I know that it's still fairly new but this has been my first fic ever and seeing it get so much attention has pleased me to no end! (I love you guys so much! XD) Also, I will offer to write the 50th reviewer a one-shot since again, I FREAKING love you guys~! ^^

_Almost forgot about these..._

_Translations__**:**_

_**Fils de salope**__- Son of a b*tch_

_**C'est le bazar**__-This is a mess_

_**Merci, c'est bien**__- Thank you, it's fine_

_Au revoir mon amis~! _


	6. Twilight

_I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long! School's really hard for me but that shouldn't be an excuse! Um, for people who read this please read the A/N at the end because I want to say some important stuff. Plus, I'm going to mention this twice but I NEED HELP with something so there is a poll on my account so please go vote!_

_RengokuAkashi on DA did some fanart for KK so go check it out~_

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story last chapter so here are the shout outs! You guys made this chapter! ^^_

**bad demon**

**Princesa de la luna**

**JennyJeanette **

**Umiko Mitsuki**

**Lady Syndra **

**Bronze Star**

**Anon** _(special thanks to you for getting me off my ass and finally posting the chapter! ^^) _

_I don't own Vampire Knight._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>I was packing away my heavy school books to study for tomorrow's test (not that I really needed them since I already knew everything about the Napoleon wars) when Hina approached me, her black eyes tearing up as she bowed in front of me.<p>

"Ami, can you help me study for the History test tomorrow?" she gave me puppy eyes and jutted out her bottom lip while giving out a pathetic whimper. "I'll fail if you don't help me! Please!"

I wasn't feeling all that good since sleepless nights have been mounting up on me and I've been fighting off sleep through all my classes. Nighttime is usually spent just gazing at the shadows while they dance across the room as the night progresses and watching the sun burn the darkness away. I sighed tiredly and nodded (not able to tell her 'No'), but an exhausted smile formed on my face when I saw her jump up and down happily.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she hugged me and bounced over to her desk to grab her books before coming back to my desk. "We can study in my dorm since it's closer."

"Okay," I agreed. But as I stood up to follow her out the class, since Hina had run ahead of me to open the door, a sudden dizzy spell hit me and I had to place an unsteady hand on my desk or else I would've fallen over. After I finally stopped seeing double I found that I couldn't remove my hand off the desk when I tried to leave. Staring at my hand I was horrified to find that it was covered in blood and seemed to have grown monstrous talons that hadn't been there a second ago. I took in a sharp breath as my eyes processed the image and I let out a startled yelp as I pulled my hand out of the pool of blood."Mon Dieu!"

"What?" Hina looked back to find me stumbling away from the blood soaked desk and whipping my hand desperately to rid it of the red liquid. _Where did all that blood come from?__  
><em>  
>"Oh my goodness! Are you okay, Ami?" She ran and grabbed me by my shoulders to steady me since I had begun to fall in my panic.<p>

"My hand Hina! Look at it!"

"What are you talking about? It looks fine to me." she lifted my trembling hand to my eyes so I could see it.

I inspected my hand, turning it this way and that numerous times, and found it to be perfectly normal...

_Can't she see the blood?_

"Where's the blood?" I looked back at the desk and found it blood free.

"Do you want to visit the nurse, Ami?" Hina put her had against my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know," I took Hina's offered hand and stood up, dusting my skirt off and trying to keep whatever pride I had left intact. "I thought for a second that I saw blo-never mind." I stopped myself before she thought I was a complete nutcase and attempted to change the subject. "I'm fine, we should go study for History before it gets too late."

"Okay," she picked up my bag and gave me a smile. "Come on, I'll take this for you!"

I sighed and gave her a one-armed hug before following her out of class and to the dorms.

As we passed the usual mob of girls outside the night dorm gates Yuki happily waved and quickly ran over since there was still some time before the gates would open.

"Hey Ami!" she hugged me and patted Zero's shoulder as he joined us. "Guess what, Zero's going to make dinner tonight!"

"That's great Zero!" I smiled at him and tried to ignore the dark feeling creeping in my chest. Where did that come from? "I'm sorry but I have to help Hina study tonight so I won't be able to eat dinner with you guys. Maybe I can make dessert for tomorrow night to make it up?"

"That'll be awesome Ami!" Yuki jumped up and down excitedly and hugged me at the prospect of eating my food. She was always begging me to make her something and I couldn't deny her since she was practically the sister I never had. We had a movie night last Sunday, Yuki and I managed to get Zero to watch it with us, and we all feel asleep on the couch during the movie. Even if I did miss my old life, spending time with Yuki and Zero helped put my heart at ease. They really did become my siblings.

"I think you guys should head back. It looks like the girls are trying to build a pyramid." I chuckled pointing out the tower of girls already half way up the wall. They were a determined bunch.

"Hey, you guys are not allowed to do that!" Yuki blew her whistle and quickly ran over to stop them.

Zero was about to follow but I gave him a quick hug.

"Good luck tonight, Zero."

"Why are you saying that?" he sent a quizzical gaze at me. "I'll just shoot those leeches if they try anything weird."

"I just wanted to wish mon Frère luck!" I smiled and began to turn away since it looked like the Night class was going to come out soon. "See you later, Zero!"

He put a hand on my head and patted it."Bye, Ami."

**xXx**

"Are you all right, Ami?"

I gave Hina a grim attempt at a smile but it faltered as I was hit with another coughing spell. From the first moment that I stepped into Hina's dorm a certain smell was causing my throat to burn unbearably, strangely enough the aroma smelled delicious but was having the opposite effect on me. When my coughing ceased I turned a page of the History book since I was currently quizzing Hina on the chapter. "Yeah," I lied. "I feel like a million bucks!"

"You don't look like it…"

"Just drop it okay?" I rasped, my voice rough with all the coughing. "Tell me in what battle did Napoleon die in?"

"His last one?"

"Very good."

"Didn't you just hear my answer?"

"What?"

"That's it!" Hina stood up and took the book from me. "I don't care if I fail this test! Your health is way more important."

"It's nothing," I argued as she pulled me up and began pushing me to the door. "It's just the smell that's doing this."

"What smell are you talking about?"

"You don't smell it? It's really strong."

Giving me a worried look she opened the door and pushed my book bag into my arms. "Well, it's late anyway. I need to get sleep for tomorrow's test."

"If you say so…"

"Goodnight, Ami." Hina hugged me and closed the door.

**xXx**

Hot.

It was so hot, too hot in fact.

It's not supposed to be this hot in the winter.

Why is it sooo hot?

….

Chaud.

…..

I couldn't think of anything else as I lay on my dorm bed with the window thrown open to the winter chill. Normally I would have it closed but the cool breeze coming through the window, disturbing the curtains and running across my sweaty skin, was a small blessing in the hot hell I was trapped in. I had taken a cold shower in hopes to cool my over heated body and even walked to the Chairman's house (luckily he wasn't there to ask questions) and back in my pajamas, which consisted of dark blue shorts(that are incredibly soft!) and a black tank top with white stars, for some ice to eat.

ICE!

In the WINTER!

It's been hours since I've crawled into my bed with an unbearable pain in my throat and heat flashes plaguing me.

I can barely breathe right now from the severity of it.

I had been feeling a little under the weather since I got here, the Vampire Knight world to be exact, but I hadn't been immobilized by it until now. It had been like a tiger stalking me waiting for the right moment to strike its unsuspecting prey. The sandpaper quality of my mouth and throat refused to moisten no matter how much water I swallowed.

Something's wrong with me. I'd been avoiding the subject of my failing health the last two weeks but I know something is going on inside me that's starting to get out of control. My teeth would begin to throb with a dull ache whenever I was in class at random moments or I would lay awake in my bed for most of the night and fall asleep during class. But the clearest indicator that something was not normal was when I played the piano in Mrs. Suzuki's music class. If I was feeling worn out that day from not getting sleep the night before and I played the piano the students would automatically demand (in unison) that we take a break then run and offer water or anything to make me 'feel better' when I hadn't mentioned anything about being tired. They would have this weird glow to their eyes too…my guess was that it was from the lighting. It's like I would think something and they would respond as if they were being controlled.

I had even tested my theory earlier this evening by thinking a random thought like 'sing Mary Had a Little Lamb' and they had done it.

All in unison in fact…

I don't know what's going on with me but I was actually starting to get a little scared. I hadn't been given much time to ponder the sudden singing session that had taken place earlier because as soon as class had ended Hina had asked me to help her with studying. After that I had stumbled into my dorm just in time to pass out for about an hour only to be awoken hours later by my burning throat and raging fever.

Clutching the bed sheets tighter I rolled onto my stomach and allowed the breeze to wash over my sticky back.

Drink.

I want a drink.

No, I need a drink.

Getting out of bed on shaky legs I stumbled to the door and leaned on it for a second out of breathe. Staggering into the Sun Dorm's hall and using the wall for support I went in search for something to ease the burning in my throat and completely forgot that I had a glass cup in my bathroom for just the purpose of drinking.

My dorm was in the less occupied side of the building so when I fell into a closed door I didn't have to worry that I had woken anyone inside and continued on in my fevered daze.

"Water." I croaked when I finally made it outside through the dorms back entrance. I had made to take a step to the courtyard, since the cafeteria was on the other side of it, but something on the wind stopped me.

It smelled…like heaven.

Suddenly the burning flared and I choked, desperately clawing at my throat and falling to my knees on the cobble stones outside the dorms at the sheer pain of it. I realized that whatever was sending that scent through the air was the only thing that was going to help me. One word kept coming to my mind as I writhed in pained on the ground.

Blood.

I want blood.

No, I need blood.

With new found strength I jumped to my bare feet and ran in the direction of the scent. If I had been thinking clearly I would've realized that a normal human wouldn't have been able to even smell blood from such a far distance or even run at the speed I had been when I found Aido and Yuki.

They both stumbled back startled as I appeared from behind a tree. I vaguely noticed the two day class girls behind Yuki since all my attention focused on the perfect and the delicious smell coming from her.

"Ami?" Yuki took a step towards me but was stopped by Aido. "Wh-"

"What are you?" Aido growled out as his fingers twitched ready to attack. I saw his every movement as if my vision were amplified by a thousand times. If I focused I could even hear his heart beat and the wonderful blood flowing through his veins. "I knew something was off about you."

"Blood." I hissed shooting my gaze at Yuki. I heard the day glass girls scream and heard their bodies hit the ground as they fainted. "Donne-moi sang."

"A-Ami," Yuki pushed past Aido, since he was too caught up staring at me in shock, moving towards me. "Are you a vampire?"

I hissed when I saw Kain charging at me and almost as if I were on autopilot I threw my hand out and he flew into a tree splitting it in half as he crashed into it, his strawberry blond hair disappearing among green leaves. Somewhere in the back of my mind I somehow knew that I shouldn't be able to throw people around like a-

"Pureblood vampire." Someone growled from behind me and I turned to find Zero aiming his Bloody Rose at me but when he saw who he was aiming at, his gun nearly fell from his hand. "Ami, you're a Pureblood vampire?" he brought it back up but seemed more hesitant about firing it. "But how?"

"That's what I wanted to know." Aido growled out as he sent a wave of ice at me and before it could even come near me I flicked my wrist and it shattered into a million glittering shards. What I hadn't anticipated was Aido using his ice as a decoy to come up beside me and punch my face sending a coppery taste into my mouth.

"J'ai besoin de donner une leçon à vous." I licked my lips clean of blood and hummed as it covered my tongue in bliss. My hand blurred with speed as it slammed against Aido's shoulder and snapped it in a crushing grip. As he cried out in pain I pulled him towards me and sunk my teeth into his neck blood rushing into my mouth and ecstasy blinding my senses.

Okay, something is definitely wrong with me.

But for the first time in weeks I felt better. Actually, I felt as if I could finish Le Tour de France and be in first place! I hugged Aido's shaking body towards me and buried my teeth further into his neck growling as he tried to escape.

"Reste," I hissed and his body instantly stilled beneath my mouth. "Bon." I purred about to continue drinking when a force slammed me into a tree and kept me there.

"Laisser moi lâche!" I howled struggling against my invisible bonds and hissing at a tree where I sensed the person stopping me. "Maintenant!"

"Hanabusa!" Finally recovering, Kain ran to Aido's side just as he was about to collapse and steadied him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he offered weakly placing a hand over his neck to stop the bleeding from my bite. "Just a little dizzy from blood loss." he winced as Kain touched his left shoulder that was obviously broken. "I'm having trouble healing without blo-"

Everyone's eyes moved to the tree I had been glaring daggers at as Kaname moved towards me.

My eyes tracked him and I hissed when he got closer to me. "Fils de salop!"

"Kain, take Aido to the infirmary."

Aido tried to pull away from his cousin to show that he was okay but nearly fell as a dizzy spell hit him. "But Kana-"

"Now."

"Yes, Kaname." Kain picked up Aido, who was complaining about being carried around like a princess, and hurried off with the blond vampire.

Once they were gone Kaname turned his attention back to me obviously wondering what to do.

"Kaname," Yuki ran up to him and clung desperately to the sleeve of his uniform begging. "You're not going to hurt Ami, right? She's my sister!"

"I'd never hurt her Yuki." he smiled and gently patted her head but when he looked back at me his eyes had taken on a steely aura. "I just need to find a way of calming her down."

A sudden pain flared in the back of my head as something cold and hard was slammed against it. Blackness stared to consume my vision as I saw a blurred outline of Zero's hair walking away from me and I could hear Yuki's shocked gasp.

"Zero! Why did you do that to Ami! She's your sister!"

"That's not my sister. She's just another blood thirsty leech."

I welcomed the darkness that numbed the pain of Zero's words.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mon Dieu!"<strong> – My God

"**Mon ****Frère****"-** my brother

"**Chaud"-**hot

"**Donne-moi sang."- **Give me blood.

"**J'ai besoin de donner une leçon à vous."- **I need to teach you a lesson.

"**Reste."- **stay

"**Bon."- **good

"**Laisser moi lâche."-** Let me go

**"Maintenant!"- **Now

"**Fils de salop!**"- son of a b*tch

So for those of you that didn't read my note at the beginning of the fic I'm going to a con in my town in October and I don't know who to cosplay as. I can only cosplay girls because my hair is too long and my bust is *cough* very noticeable if I tried to cosplay a guy. I only have a couple of ideas as to who I could go as but I wanted your help. I made a poll on my profile to help sort things out. Right now mychoices are FemSpain, Hungary, or Vampire Yuki. I'll only be able to attend 2 days so those are my choices.

My school requires a lot of my time or else I'll fail so it's hard to find time to write.

Again, if anyone wants to make any fanart for this story you're welcomed to do so! RengokuAkashi on DA is a friend of mine and she drew some art of Ami!

Omg my cat is trying to get on the keyboard right now! She is so freaking adorable! She kind of reminds of Zero. She's anti-social sometimes and will hiss at me and at other times be all cuddly~

I wanted so say lot of other things but I can't remember them now. Lol

I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible so until then~

Au revoir~ ;)


End file.
